Un día más
by Druida
Summary: Cuando no están delante, todo el mundo dice que ver a Angelina con George es algo raro. Cuando nadie la oye, Hermione dice que lo raro es verla a ella con Ron. Para Victoire Black en el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: Rowling no quiso a este hermano tanto como a Ron. Le hizo sufrir la mutilación de su hermano y morir. Pero a mí me cae bien. Y a Victoire más, seguro. ¡Es para ti!

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Sé que querías una comedia romántica, pero estuve demasiados días pensando en cómo hacer esto. Me ha costado, lo reconozco. Me ha costado horrores porque no los veo. Y, cuando he conseguido verlos, no podía ser comedia. Esto SÍ que me ha resultado un reto, AI mía. Espero que te guste de todas formas.

Y que sepas que aún no me has contestado a la pregunta de nuestro juego, ¿eh? Mañana sabrás la respuesta. Oh, bueno, en unas horas.

* * *

**UN DÍA MÁS**

Cuando no están delante, todo el mundo dice que ver a Angelina con George es algo raro. Cuando nadie la oye, Hermione _dice_ que lo raro es verla a ella con Ron.

* * *

—Solo queda una semana.

Hermione parpadeó. Fred estaba junto a ella, _pegado_ a ella. Con sus manos grandes sujetando su rostro, acariciándole el cuello, las mejillas. Hermione no quería que hablara o que se lamentara.

Quería que la besara. Porque era eso lo que había ido a hacer allí.

—No tiene por qué —replicó volviendo a juntar sus labios, tirando de él hacia abajo. Fred se dejó llevar. Se dejó besar, pero no hizo ningún intento de devolvérselo. Se quedó quieto, con los ojos abiertos.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se separó.

Todo había empezado mucho tiempo atrás. Quizá demasiado. Dos chicos jóvenes y una guerra a sus pies. A pesar de la sensación de falsa seguridad que encerraba la Madriguera, todo era tan inminente.

Tenía fecha de caducidad. Sabían que el último día de julio perderían la inocencia que les quedaba. Lo suyo no era una solución.

Era una manera de sobrellevarlo.

Cuando se besaban, cuando Hermione le rodeaba con sus brazos y le apretaba contra la pared, obligándole a doblarse. Cuando introducía su lengua entre sus labios y gemía su nombre.

Cuando Fred la acariciaba y le susurraba en el oído. Y a Hermione le daba igual lo que dijera, porque todo su cuerpo vibraba y tenía la impresión de que las rodillas le iban a fallar.

No siempre podían. Era difícil encontrar un lugar, un momento. George siempre estaba ahí.

Y Ron. Merlín, había veces que se sentía tan culpable. Sabía lo que Ron sentía por ella. Y _ella_ estaba _eso_ con su hermano.

Y todo era tan complicado, tan erróneo. Tan satisfactorio.

Pero Hermione lo necesitaba casi tanto como respirar. Necesitaba dejar de pensar. Iban a arriesgar sus vidas. Iban a hacerlo y podrían morir en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué? —le espetó dando un paso atrás.

Estaban en la caseta de jardín de la Madriguera. En el pequeño santuario de Arthur Weasley, plagado de trastos muggles. Era un lugar oscuro, apenas entraba luz por una pequeña ventana, estrecho.

—No quiero que te pase nada.

Hermione jadeó, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Había escogido a Fred porque era el más insensible de todos. Porque la hacía reír, a pesar de todo. Porque necesitaba experimentar.

—Ya habíamos hablado de eso.

Fred bajó la mirada, clavándola en algún punto entre una tostadora y una aspiradora.

—Es que soy un idiota. —Alargó una de sus manos y le rozó el brazo. Tenía una sonrisa tímida en los labios. Y sus ojos marrones brillaban con promesas silenciosas.

Hermione notó como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y le apartó el brazo con pocos miramientos.

—Creo que será mejor que me marche.

_Solo queda una semana_.

Tragó saliva.

—Hermione.

—Lo siento.

* * *

Notaba su mirada sobre ella, al otro lado de la mesa. No pensaba ceder. No tenía por qué ceder: ella se lo había dejado claro.

Desde el principio.

Él no tenía derecho a cambiar las normas.

Ni a mirarla así al otro lado de la mesa. Como si le debiera algo.

—¿Crees que Fred está preocupado?

Hermione pegó un salto y giró la cabeza. Ginny tenía la frente fruncida y los labios apretados. Como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Ginny relajó su expresión y la miró.

—Está raro. Desde esta mañana. ¿Crees que tiene miedo?

Hermione intentó concentrarse en su comida.

—Todos tenemos miedo.

—Me gustaría poder ir con vosotros —dijo Ginny sin parpadear, con expresión seria.

—Lo sé.

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Dándole un medio abrazo.

—Todo irá bien —le prometió buscando a Fred con la mirada.

No tenía muy claro a quién se lo estaba diciendo.

* * *

Hermione se colocó junto a Ron y alargó el brazo para agarrar un número atrasado de un periódico muggle.

—Todo va a salir bien —le susurró con una sonrisa abierta.

Hermione asintió. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa. Que no había podido comer nada en todo el día. Que sentía nauseas subiéndole por la garganta.

—Hermione, no te preocupes.

Era Fred. Estaba a su otro lado.

Levantó la mirada. Notaba su mano _demasiado _cerca. Lo suficiente para que se rozaran. Para que le enviara pequeñas chispitas por todo su brazo.

Apretó los labios, enfadada consigo misma, y asintió.

* * *

—_Yo también tengo que marcharme_ (1) —dijo Harry de pronto.

Hermione, que todavía estaba temblando, levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en él. Solo un instante, porque sin darse cuenta se movieron _buscándolo_. Fred estaba allí, pálido, muy cerca de su hermano.

George había perdido una oreja.

Ojoloco había muerto.

Y Harry quería salir huyendo, sin ni siquiera dejarles tiempo para descansar.

Hermione se hundió un poco en sí misma. Ella quería luchar. Iba a acompañar a Harry hasta el final del mundo, si hiciera falta. Pero… Había esperado tener algo más de tiempo.

_Solo queda una semana_.

Y la semana ya había pasado.

Sin pensárselo un momento salió del salón de los Weasley. Notaba como el corazón le latía con fuerza. Que las palmas de la mano le temblaban.

No se podían ir todavía. Era… era demasiado pronto.

Se sentó en el pie de las escaleras, con su copa de whisky de fuego a medio terminar entre sus piernas.

—Mi madre está convenciendo a Harry de que se quede hasta la boda —informó Fred sentándose junto a ella.

Hermione se movió de inmediato, dejándole un espacio. Bebió un trago corto de su copa. El sabor amargo se quedó en su lengua más tiempo del previsto y el trago fue caliente.

El whisky de fuego era asqueroso.

—¿Cómo está George?

Fred sonrió. Estaba intentando aparentar felicidad. Tenía los ojos brillantes y sus labios se estiraban en una mueca difusa.

Hermione odió saber ver lo triste que estaba.

—Encantado: ahora las chicas le querrán a él —dijo inclinándose hacia Hermione—. A las nenas les encantan las cicatrices.

Asintió, clavando sus ojos en su copa.

—No os vais a ir, Hermione —insistió acariciándole el hombro.

Apuró su copa, aún sin mirarlo. No quería que viera sus ojos llorosos. No quería que los viera y que preguntara.

Porque, ¿qué le iba a responder?

¿Por qué estaba llorando?

No lo sabía. El plan había ido bien. Ojoloco había muerto. No se irían aquella noche. Lo primero que había hecho Ron era _buscarla_. Estaba sentada junto a Fred. Harry estaba bien.

Era probable que no volviera a ver a sus padres.

—Harry… —Fred dio un pequeño salto a su lado, se incorporó y apartó –_dolorosamente_- su mano de su hombro— ha salido fuera. ¿Crees que deberíamos…?

Hermione asintió.

—Si… No sea que vaya a hacer alguna locura.

Le pasó su vaso vacío a Fred. Sus dedos se rozaron y Fred la miró directamente a los ojos.

Hermione huyó.

* * *

Hermione no volvió a pensar en Fred hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando se lo encontró en la cocina bebiendo té. Se quedó helada en el quicio de la puerta, mirándolo.

Debió de hacer algún ruido, porque se incorporó un poco y la miró.

Hermione no supo si debería darse la puerta y salir huyendo. Si a Ginny le parecería demasiado raro.

Se mojó los labios y abrió la boca. Sin saber exactamente qué decir, levantó una de sus manos y separó sus dedos.

_Quedan cinco días más_, intentó decirle.

—Venga, Hermione, que tengo hambre —protestó Ginny empujándola hacia delante.

* * *

_Quedan dos días_.

Y Hermione lo rehuía.

_Siempre_ tenía algo que hacer. Un libro entre las piernas, una tarea pendiente o una _reunión secreta_ con Harry y con Ron.

Y él no dejaba de mirarla desde el otro lado de la sala. Sabía que estaba huyendo de él.

Y seguían _quedando dos días_.

* * *

—Ginny, fuera.

Hermione giró la cabeza.

—Podríamos estar cambiándonos —protestó cruzándose de brazos. Ya estaba vestida, como ella, aunque llevaba el pelo suelto y le faltaba maquillarse.

—Fue-ra.

Ginny intercambió una mirada con Hermione antes de bufar y salir taconeando de su cuarto.

—Eso no ha sido muy… _amable_.

Fred cerró la puerta nada más que Ginny puso un pie fuera y le lanzó un encantamiento para que permaneciera bien cerrada.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

—Estás guapa.

_Tú también_.

—¿Qué quieres, Fred?

Se encogió de hombros, sentándose sobre una de las camas. Llevaba una túnica de gala estrafalaria. Exactamente como a él le gustaban. Muy coloridas, con un estampado realmente raro.

Algo que ella no se pondría ni aunque le dieran todo el oro del mundo.

—Relájate —dijo tumbándose cual largo era.

Hermione se colocó junto a la cama, con las manos en las caderas.

—Fred.

—Te diría que soy George, pero no creo que fuera a colar.

Sonrió. Un poco. Más por pena que porque le hiciera gracia. Se sentó junto a él, al borde de la cama.

—¿En qué piensas, Fred?

—¿Sabes que vendrá Krum? —respondió sin responder, girando la cabeza hacia ella y sonriendo—. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a competir contra mi hermano y Krum si ni siquiera tengo permiso para acercarme a ti?

Hermione balbuceó algo.

¿Cómo decir que no tenía que competir con nadie?

¿Cómo decirle que se marchara y que la dejara en paz?

¿Cómo decirle que se callara y la besara?

—Tú no lo entiendes —insistió apoyándose sobre los codos y sonriendo de manera encantadora— ni siquiera me dejas jugar y ya he perdido.

—Me gustas más cuando no eres tan deprimente.

La expresión de Fred se congeló. Hermione se mordió el labio, ¿le había sentado mal? ¿Quizá se pensaba que le estaba llamando…? ¿Payaso?

—Toc, toc.

—Fred, no quería decir…

—Toc, toc, Hermione.

Suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás.

—¿Quién es?

Fred tiró de ella hacía si y la besó. Hermione se quedó muy quieta un par de segundos, antes de reaccionar. Colocó su mano sobre su pecho, mientras Fred la besaba lentamente. Quiso empujarlo. Desasirse de su agarre. Quiso gritarle, protestar.

Notó los labios de Fred recorriéndole sus mejillas, su barbilla, su nariz, la frente, los párpados. La sujetaba contra él, rodeándole el cuerpo con sus brazos.

—¿Quién es? —insistió Hermione separándose.

Se estaba poniendo raro. Y Hermione no quería que se pusiera raro.

Sobre todo porque les quedaba únicamente un día. Una noche. ¿Quién sabía cuáles eran los planes de Harry?

—Cásate conmigo.

Hermione tragó saliva y le miró con los ojos desencajados.

De pronto, todo se había puesto insoportablemente raro. Fred debió de darse cuenta, porque enseguida la soltó.

Hermione se incorporó.

—Fred… —intentó decir.

—Lo siento. Yo…

Se calló. Hermione se sintió tentada de reconfortarlo, de poner una mano sobre su rodilla. De sonreírle y prometerle que no pasaba nada.

Que no había sido tan _raro_.

Pero sí que lo había sido. Apenas… Fred y ella. Casarse. Merlín.

Suspiró.

—Me voy a ir, Fred. Quiero irme.

No ahora mismo, por supuesto. Se refería a Harry. A derrotar a Voldemort. A su misión.

Fred no respondió. Tampoco la miró. Parecía absorto en un punto de la habitación. Perdido en sus pensamientos.

Hermione decidió que ya había sido suficiente. Se levantó de la cama e intentó alisarse la falda.

—Aún no me has contestado.

Lo miró sin saber qué decir. El corazón empezó a latirle con demasiada fuerza. No podía estárselo preguntando en serio.

—Fred… —murmuró más apenada de lo que debería—. Estamos asustados. No entendemos lo que significa la guerra. Casarse… No es una decisión que debería tomarse así como así.

Además. _Nos queda un día_. Y está Ron, Ron nos odiaría.

—En realidad es perfecto. ¿No lo ves? —se sentó sobre sus rodillas y atrapó una de sus manos—. Hay un sacerdote. Puede ser un secreto. _Nuestro_ secreto. No tardaríamos nada… Tengo anillos de broma en mi cuarto.

Hermione se soltó. No quería pensarlo. No quería ni planteárselo.

Porque sonaba demasiado bien. _Demasiado_.

—Creo que es el momento de que te vayas, Fred.

* * *

—_Cuando yo me case, no armaré tanto jaleo. Podréis vestiros como os apetezca, y le haré una maldición de inmovilidad total a nuestra madre hasta que haya terminado todo_ (2).

Hermione bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada.

¿Quién le diría que sería la última vez que hablarían?

* * *

—¿Te acuerdas?

_Porque yo lo hago todos los días_.

* * *

_Fin_,

(1) Capítulo 5 de Reliquias de la Muerte.

(2) Capítulo 8 de Reliquias de la Muerte.


End file.
